Seducir a un hombre
by ShyLittleOwl
Summary: One-shot. Fremione. Porque las bromas del pelirrojo a veces llevan a situaciones inesperadas.


**Los personajes, tristemente, no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling**

**Espero que les guste mi historia**

* * *

Cerró la puerta de un portazo sin apenas darse cuenta y se apoyó contra ella unos segundos, tratando de calmarse. "_Hermione, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que eres muy paradita. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo con un chico?_" Las palabras del gemelo Weasley le habían dolido; sobre todo porque no dejó el tema, incluso cuando ella se negó a responder. "_No te enfades, no tiene nada de malo. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo que no saben ser provocativas… O al menos, supongo que hay muchas."_

Se sentía humillada. El chico se había pasado media tarde con esas bromitas, dejándola en ridículo delante de sus amigos. Porque aunque ella le había ignorado completamente, como si sus comentarios no le afectasen, le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Así me ven. Parada, sosa, aburrida.-murmuró Hermione, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.-Un ratón de biblioteca que solo sabe leer y estudiar. Maldito Fred.

Estaba segura de que había sido Fred, aunque les costase mucho distinguirlos fisicamente. George no era tan persistente en las bromas, no en las crueles, al menos.

Respiró hondo y se dijo a si misma que no debía pensar en ello. Lo malo es que, como había puesto una excusa y había subido a su cuarto mucho antes que el resto, ahora tenía un montón de tiempo para pensar. Caminó hasta su cama, con la intención de descansar un par de horas, pero un ruido le hizo girarse.

Una persona, montada en una escoba, llamaba a su ventana. Soltó un bufido sin poderlo evitar y cerró las cortinas para no tener que ver al gemelo, fuese el que fuese. Sabía que eso no iba a servir de mucho, pero estaba decidida a ignorarle pasase lo que pasase. No iba a poder dormir con él ahí, así que se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y cogió el libro que reposaba en su mesilla de noche. Intento sumergirse en la lectura y no pensar en el pelirrojo que flotaba en el exterior. Pero no había contado con la magia.

Con un suave chasquido, la ventana se abrió y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir en silencio el _Alohomora _mientras el chico entraba, apoyaba la escoba en una pared de la habitación y cerraba de nuevo la ventana. Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro, con la esperanza de que si no le hacía caso, él se fuese, pero escuchó como silenciaba la habitación y cerraba con magia la puerta y supo que no tenía tanta suerte. Le miró, tenía el pelo despeinado por el vuelo y una media sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Hermione estaba casi segura de que era Fred pero, ¿cómo asegurarlo?

-Si has venido a hacer alguna broma...-comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

-En realidad, venía a disculparme. No me di cuenta de que me había pasado hasta que huíste a tu cuarto.

-No he huído. Me encontraba mal y quería descansar, ya lo dije.-mintió ella, consciente de la falta de credibilidad de sus palabras.

-No estás descansando.-observó él.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero _alguien_ decidió colarse en mi cuarto cuando me iba a poner a dormir.

La sonrisa del gemelo se hizo más amplia.

-Lárgate, Fred.-ordenó la castaña antes de que él pudiese decir nada.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?-se sorprendió el gemelo.

-No lo sabía. Me lo acabas de confirmar tú.-respondió ella, provocando una carcajada por parte del chico.

Fred se acercó a ella, que todavía seguía sentada en su cama, y se tumbó a su lado, provocando la protesta de la chica.

-Esta visto que no tienes muchas ganas de descansar, a pesar de estar enferma.-el tono de voz del chico dejaba muy claro lo poco que se creía esa excusa.-Así que voy a asegurarme de que descanses. Túmbate y duerme.

La chica dejó el libro a un lado para tener las manos libres e intentó empujarle fuera de la cama sin mucho éxito.

-Márchate.-pidió ella.- Cómo alguien te pille aquí…

-Tranquila, prefecta perfecta, no nos van a pillar. –y la sonrisa socarrona volvió a sus labios cuando añadió.- Y si nos pillan, no creo que piensen que estemos haciendo nada más que dormir, teniendo en cuenta cómo eres.

El rostro de la castaña ardió de pura furia.

-Al menos no soy un bromista que se cuela en cuartos ajenos y disfruta hiriendo los sentimientos de los demás.

Los ojos de Fred se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Me he vuelto a pasar? Realmente eres susceptible en ese tema.

-Vete de mi cuarto.

-Está bien. Pero antes, respóndeme a una cosa.

Hermione suspiró con resignación.

-Está bien.

-¿Has intentado seducir a alguien alguna vez?

-Márchate. Ahora.

-Lo pregunto en serio. No estoy intentando ser ofensivo, sólo tengo curiosidad. No consigo imaginarte de esa manera.

Eso fue demasiado para Hermione, que decidió mostrarle al pelirrojo de lo que era capaz. Con un rápido movimiento, se situó a horcajadas encima de él y, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico se inclinó, acercando sus caras, para susurrar:

-Soy perfectamente capaz de seducir a un hombre, Weasley.

-¿Ah, si?-murmuró el chico a apenas un centímetro de sus labios.

La chica giró su cara y comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello del pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa. Fred cerró los ojos y cuando la castaña comenzó a ascender suavemente por su cuello, no pudo evitar que sus manos volasen a acariciar sus piernas, ascendiendo a su vez por dentro de la falda.

Hermione dejó un trazado de besos por la garganta del chico, pegando su cuerpo más y más a él. Sus labios depositaron un último beso en la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo, que giró levemente la cabeza, esperando uno en los labios. Ese fue el momento en el que la chica se alejó de él, incorporándose hasta volver a estar sentada encima del pelirrojo.

-¿Ves? Soy perfectamente capaz.-sonrió triunfal ella.

Y, sin decir más, se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación, mientras el pelirrojo volvía lentamente a la realidad y se daba cuenta de que acababa de ser derrotado en una de sus bromas.


End file.
